


Spark

by CinnamonrollAli



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonrollAli/pseuds/CinnamonrollAli
Summary: Ashlyn Harris, who has a tough girl exterior, but a squishy and tender heart, is mourning the loss of her beloved wife, Lilly.One day after a jog around D.C, she stops into a coffee shop and meets someone who instantly steals her heart.





	

Ashlyn slammed her fist down on the table in defeat. Her heart? Shattered into a million pieces. She sat down and cried. She cried for minutes, hours, days. Non-stop. Her wife, the person she loved, was gone. Forever.

\--------

3 Months After the Death of Lilly

\--------

The morning Ashlyn woke up, she felt different. Not physically, but emotionally. She felt lighter, more animated and content compared to the months previous when Lilly had died. She decided to capitalize on the situation. As she got dressed, the excited and happy feeling started to fade when she saw a picture of Lilly and her on the dresser. Her heart throbbed, it longed to see her wife again. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. They shortly fell onto her cheek within 30 seconds. 

After she turned away, she decided to put on her sneakers, Nike shirt and Nike running pants. She grabbed her phone, put her bleach blond hair into a little “poof” as her niece called it, and stepped outside as a harsh and unsympathetic blast of frigid air hit her face. Being on break for the NWSL season for the Orlando Pride and not having any upcoming training sessions or games for the USWNT, she knew she had to stay in shape. She last minute decided to go on a run to clear her mind and to get coffee afterward to warm up. As she finished her 3 mile run, she stopped into Baked and Wired to get a Chai Tea Latte. As she goes up to the counter to order, she stops in line behind a brown eyed, brown haired, smiley and gorgeous girl. “I can legit feel your eyes burning into the back of my neck.” The girl laughed. Ashlyn’s face turned as red as a tomato. “I’m so sorry, uh- it’s not polite of me to stare. My bad.” Ashlyn stammered. “It’s fine,” the girl turned around to face Ashlyn, “I’m Ali Krieger, but you can call me Ali.” She grinned and outstretched her hand. Ashlyn’s stomach became filled with a somewhat nervous feeling, “Butterflies, go figure.” She thought. “I’m Ashlyn Harris, nice to meet you Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn blushed as she shook Ali’s hand. The contact didn’t make Ashlyn nervous anymore, but more comfortable and relaxed than before. “You really don’t have to call me Ms. Krieger, it’s not like I’m the president, yanno.” Ali rolled her eyes jokingly. “I know, but first impressions are key.” Ashlyn beamed. “Right. By the way, I know you play for the Washington Spirit and USWNT, I just didn’t want to seem like a total fangirl.” Ali stated.

Ashlyn’s heart was telling her something different compared to her mind. Her heart felt full and happy talking to Ali compared to the previous months, but her mind was telling her, “Don’t rush in, Ashlyn! Don’t let her break your heart! Don’t do it!” Ashlyn was awoken out of her thoughts as the cashier called for the next person which happened to be Ashlyn. “Uh, Chai Tea Latte, please.” Ashlyn asked. “Awesome!” The cashier paused. “I can tell you’re stuck. You heart is empty, but talking to her,” She pointed to Ali, “Makes it full, again. Ma’am, you can’t stay stuck forever. Go with your gut.” Ashlyn was surprised by the remark. “Thank you so much.” Ashlyn says. The cashier hands Ashlyn the Chai Tea Latte. And she walks away.

She later learns the cashier’s name was Whitney.

“Ash- I mean Ashlyn, come sit with me!” She sees Ali’s hand waving for her to come over.

She hesitates, then walks over and takes a seat.

“What’s your story?” Ali questions.

“Pardon me? What do you mean?” Ashlyn asks confused.

“You know, like your life and what happened in your past?”

“Oh, well…” Ashlyn starts to explain her story of being a professional soccer player, her childhood and how her wife died three months ago due to breast cancer.

“Oh my gosh, Ash.” Ali stopped and then her eyes got wide.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry for calling you Ash, Ashlyn.” Ali started, all embarrassed.

“Don’t apologize! It’s totally fine, if I can call you Ali.” Ashlyn said smugly, sipping her Latte.

“And Ali, I don’t need nor want pity, it’s just how life goes. It may not be fun, but everything happens for a reason.” Ashlyn said quietly.

“So tell me your story.” Ashlyn said.

Ali proceeded to tell Ashlyn about her brother and childhood.

“And, I was a professional soccer player, but my career ended due to a ACL, MCL and Meniscus tear. I loved to play, it wasn’t just a hobby, it was my passion. I still love to play with family now that I’m recovered.”

At this point, Ashlyn’s mouth was gaping wide open. She had no idea Ali played for PSU, or was on the road to play professionally.

“That’s basically my life in a nutshell.” Ali smiles.

“I have to go and get ready to babysit my friend Liz’s kids, but here’s my number.” She says as she scribbles down a phone number on a napkin.

“Thanks.” Ash smiles.

“No problem, text me sometime and we can get coffee and hang out again.” She says as they both walk out the door of Baked and Wired.

“Totally!” Ashlyn says with a grin plastered on her face.

“See you, Ash!” Ali starts to walk away.

“Bye, Ali!” Ashlyn says.

“Go with your gut.” The words keep playing over and over in her head.

“Go with your gut.” Ashlyn thinks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters should go on a bit longer as the story progresses. Updates should be around 3-4 days, considering when I have time:)


End file.
